


beter is on twitter (and making a mess)

by astrqlscripts



Series: peter on the internet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, IronDad & SpideySon, LMAO, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Twitter, gen z humor, ill add more tags :), mentions of sugar daddies, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrqlscripts/pseuds/astrqlscripts
Summary: beter with a p@peeterparkedcarwhy am i so seggsy and cool 😎__________peter goes on twitter, exposes tony, starts many trends, punches steve and maybe gets a boyfriend.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, ill add later
Series: peter on the internet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	1. adopt me pls

**Author's Note:**

> my first posted social media fic  
> i won’t be able to update as often soon  
> cause i’m going back to boarding school but :)

beter with a p 

@peeterparkedcar

why am i so seggsy and cool  😎

following 76followers 134

____________________________________

beter with a p

@peeterparkedcar

i think you should vote for me for president :)

beter with a p

@peeterparkedcar

brb just dropping out of school then off a cliff

beter with a p

@peeterparkedcar

it’s wendnedday my dudes  😎

queen sapphic @mj

get off your phone. acadeca practice.

beter with a p

@peeterparkedcar

@Potts @ironman @mysticarts  🅱️ lease i have adopted you, you are now my parents. ( ◡ ‿ ◡✿ )

Tony Stark @ironman

Kid. That’s not how it works.

CEO Pepper @Potts

He’s lying. He’s on the ground crying and muttering.

Dr. Strange @mysticarts

.

CEO Pepper @Potts

I always knew you were like Tony. PR nightmares, the both of you

Tony Stark @ironman

sHiut

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

yeah ok go off mr 12 percent  🙄

Tony Stark @ironman

You’re out of the will.

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

i’m still on pepper and stephs  😃 get OUT of my car 

Dr Strange @mysticarts

I- How did you know??

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

you guys don’t know how to whisper do you ? 

CEO Pepper @Potts

OFF twitter. @peeterparkedcar @ironman I can hear PR Departments screams already 

beter with a p

yes ms pepper. sorry ms pepper  🥺

CEO Pepper @Potts

I can never stay mad at you sweetie. Tony on the other hand-

___________________________________

beter with a p 

@peeterparkedcar

why am i so seggsy and cool  😎

following 76followers 76k


	2. a little exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just kind of a filler chapter

BNHA 296 SPOILERS

@dabihawks

are we just gonna ignore what just happened @peeterparkedcar

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

yes.

cripplingDepT @crip

ok sir. yes sir.

flash 

@spideystan

how many dicks did penis suck to get tony stark to talk to him?????

queen sapphic @mj

you need to get over your crush on peter and your obsession with his dick

led needles @gitc

flash you need to shut the fuck up and mind your business 

flash @spideystan

or what fatso? you gonna sit on me ?

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

first of all flash i think it’s disgusting that you thought i sucked dick just to get my DAD to @ me and even if i was a hoe so what it’s none of your business???, second of all how dare you insult my best friend right in front of my salad??? just because i don’t fight back doesn’t mean i can’t. i trying to be nice so i didn’t hurt you but you’re dragging my best friend into this so,

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

third of all you’re just a lowlife rich nobody who picks on others to get the slightest bit of attention like an attention whore and because of that you only have friends that are with you for your popularity and i hope your proud of that, if you ever pick on ANYBODY tony stark will hear of it and you’ll never get that internship you’ve been begging for for 5 months. ever.  ☺️

abeeba @dingabe

I am scared 

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

n e ways how was everyones day? mine was great!  🤗

Tony Stark @ironman

@flash and if you ever try to touch my kid? just now the avengers don’t really like bullies

**-this thread has been deleted by the tweet author** -

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

"Oh bother! I'm all out of honey" says Winnie the Pooh "But bears are omnivores." He added, levelling his gaze at Piglet.

Tony Stark @ironman

peter what the _actual_ fuck?

BNHA 296 SPOILERS @dabihawks

i don’t know who this guy is but i want what he’s on  😔✊

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

I fukin love toast. What absolute madlad took a bite of bread and was like "cook it again." unreal

なか @sakuatsu_

you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head ??

tchalla @KingTchalla

mbaku could blow my m backu out any day

shurios @PrincessofWakanda

i’m embarrassed to know you 

tchalla @KingTchalla

shit wrong account

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

brain: i am begging you stop-

me, opening a 94,000 word fic at 2 am: fool. nobody can stop me not even me

led needles @gitc

Are you okay peter???

beter with a p @peeterparkedcar

hm

tangledinaweb @myst 

ominous.

The Sun @TSNP

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts seen interacting with a teenager on twitter, theories of a secret love child arise! **Read More Here...**

Daily Bugle @TheBugle

Tony Stark nurturing teenage soldiers? **Read More...**

NYTimes @NYT

Pepper Potts, CEO of SI set for a press conference on Saturday at 2 pm regarding the new tweets. **Read More...**

JJJameson @DBugle

Tony Stark seems awfully comfortable with that teenager...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might change the names because i’m vv lazy


End file.
